El Extraño Inmortal
by oramimik66
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tenía una gran fascinación por los templos de Zeref, dada ciertas circunstancias conoce a Natsu Dragneel un joven un tanto extraño y arrogante que tambien tenia un gran interes en estos templos. Ambos se embarcan en un viaje para descubrir sobre dichos templos mientras que Lucy tenia que luchar con una innegable realidad. Se sentia increiblemente atraida a Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Holas n.n

Bueno aquí les tengo una nueva historia, una idea loca que me surgió en esos largos días en la U, espero que sea de su agrado

Se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leer

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona

-hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _diálogo en cursiva son pensamientos

"…" tres puntos, serian como las comas, en si para entrecortar los diálogos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino al supertroll Hiro Mashima, ya que si fuera mío no habría hecho que Jellal rechace a Erza c:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

-Vamos Lucy ¡despierta!- se veía a un joven rubio que abría las cortinas de una pequeña ventana dejando a los rayos del sol iluminar su hogar, no hace mucho que había amanecido

-5 minutos más- era una voz suave y delicada, que se retorcía acomodándose para continuar con su apetecible sueño

-levántate Lucy- le quito las sabanas abruptamente, el joven se notaba algo molesto

-ya estas con esa cara amarga Sting- rio la rubia al verlo, el muchacho alzo las cejas con ligera molestia, pero no tardó mucho en sonreír, la rubia había conseguido su objetivo

-vez… eres más guapo cuando sonríes-le lanzo una mirada coqueta con sus ojos color chocolate

-Cómo si no lo supiera Lucy- sonaba bastante confiado, era innegable que el muchacho era guapo –pero me es difícil sonreír en este dia del mes- había preocupación en su voz

-sabes que no va pasar nada- la rubia se puso de pie –se cuidarme hermanito- se acercó a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, un poco de aire fresco entro en la pequeña casa, la luz del sol ilumino el cuerpo de la rubia que apenas si tenía tela que le cubra el cuerpo, un short sumamente pequeño, junto a una blusa de tirantes que le llegaba a la mitad del ombligo, la rubia comenzó a flexionarse, estirando los músculos que aún estaban un tanto dormidos, mostrando los buenos atributos que tenía, mientras lo hacía se notaba su piel blanca y delicada junto a su cabellera que le llegaba a media espalda, básicamente dicha rubia era sumamente hermosa

-voy por agua- el joven salió

-está bien... yo voy preparando el desayuno- la rubia se puso un delantal dirigiéndose a su pequeña cocina –que empiece este nuevo dia-

.

-muy bien Sting me voy yendo- se dirigía a la puerta pero su hermano la detuvo

-…- la examino, llevaba puesta su pequeña mochila, el pelo amarrado en dos coletas, una falda rosada que llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa de manga corta color purpura que mostraba ligeramente su escote y unas sandalias de planta plana

-¿Qué pasa?- ignoro la mirada de su hermano

-¡cámbiate!-

-¿¡que!?- se miró a si misma -¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-estas muy…-

-no molestes Sting-

-vamos Lucy… cámbiate- la detuvo –es por tu bien… no confió en ese viejo-

-el hecho de que me cambie de ropa no me pone más segura-

-lo se… pero es para sentirme más tranquilo-

-se defenderme Sting- lanzo un suspiro –no me va a pasar nada-

-…- la miro molesto –si tan solo pudiera acompañarte- se quejó

-sabes que no puedes- miro una caja enorme que estaba en medio de la pequeña sala –necesitamos dinero y hoy no puedes ir a la cosecha a ayudar a los aldeanos- Lucy comenzó con su regaño –tienes que ir al pueblo y entretener a la gente… necesitamos ese dinero-

-lo sé- dijo en una especie de quejido, no estaba contento

-voy a estar bien Sting… no te preocupes-

-lo sé- volvió a repetir –pero es que eres la única familia que me queda… no quiero que te pase nada-

-y no pasara- le dio un abrazo –nos vemos en la noche-

La joven camino en dirección contraria al sol poniéndose de ultimo un gran sombrero, mientras se acercaba saludo a unos cuantos vecinos que tenía, ambos vivían un tanto alejados del pueblo, esa pequeña casita era lo último que le había quedado de su papa, el cual compartía con Sting, Jude Heartfilia un prominente y acaudalado terrateniente que lo había perdido todo no hace más de dos años, cuando ella apenas había cumplido 15 años. Después de la muerte de su madre un año atrás, la relación con su padre nunca había sido de las mejores pero lo quería y le dolía ver como él se pasaba el tiempo despilfarrando todo el fruto de años de trabajo que había conseguido con su madre

_-¡Basta papá!-_ un recuerdo cruzo por su mente _-¡no ves que te haces daño!-_ el recuerdo de ella haciendo un vano intento por recuperar a su padre, aun la lastimaba

-Buenos días Lucy-san- se le acerco una señora mayor

-¡Spetto!- corrió a abrazarla, ella era su nana desde pequeña y su salvadora, si no hubiera sido por ella, habría acabado como su padre, asesinado por sus acreedores

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto con cariño

-muy bien Spetto- sonrió –me dirijo al castillo del rey-

Spetto hizo una mueca amarga, al igual que su hermano la idea no le agradaba

-no me mires asi Spetto… no tengo de otra-

-soy consciente de ello Lucy-san- lanzo un suspiro de resignación, después de todo Lucy era si desde pequeña, cuando tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer – ¿le vas a llevar tu obra?-

La rubia asintió, se despidió de ella y camino en dirección a dicho castillo, Spetto no solo la salvo aquella vez sino que también le presento a su hermano, Sting Eucliffe, llevaba el apellido de su madre, lo curioso era que ambos habían nacido casi al mismo tiempo Lucy era mayor por un par de meses nada más, las "travesuras" de su padre la decepcionaron un poco. Sting vivió casi toda su infancia en un orfanato el cual mantenía Jude, en si cuidaba del muchacho, pero nunca había tenido contacto con él y por lo que Spetto le comento nunca pensaba hacerlo

Al principio su relación con Sting fue chispeante, después de todo enterarte que tienes una familia cuando ya habías asumido que estabas prácticamente solo en el mundo, no era fácil de digerir y mucho menos aceptar, pero con el tiempo ella se fue ganando su cariño tanto hasta el punto de protegerla como lo más preciado de su vida

-yo también lo quiero- pronuncio la rubia, eran solo ellos dos en un mundo un tanto caótico

.

-Señorita Lucy… sea bienvenida- la rubia había llegado a lo que era un castillo enorme, el guardia ni bien la vio mando la orden de que habrán el enorme portón, en un par de minutos ya se dirigía al salón principal, era un lugar imponente sumamente limpio y decorado propio del rey de Fiore

-Lucy-sama- se acercó una chica de pelo purpura con un vestido de sirvienta –sea bienvenida-

-¡Kinana!- se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza –tiempo que no veía… estaba un poco preocupada-

-siento preocuparla Lucy-sama-

-¿pero porque me llamas asi?... vamos somos amigas Kinana-

-el señor está en el castillo- la miro tristemente –no quiero arriesgarme a que me castigue de nuevo-

-lo siento- la rubia ya conocía el significado de esas palabras, una tristeza invadió su corazón, cerca del rey de Fiore rondaba un rumor bastante desagradable el cual era el fundamento en la preocupación de Sting y Spetto

-lo siento-

-no se disculpe Lucy-sama-

-¡Exacto!- un hombre algo pequeño apareció bajando las escaleras –no te disculpes mi querida Lucy-chan- aparentemente las había escuchado –eres demasiado importante para tan siquiera intercambiar saludos con mis sirvientes-

-exagera señor- le respondió la rubia fingiendo agrado, por dentro detestaba al viejo

-¡vete Kinana!- le ordeno –te quiero lista a las 6 de la tarde-

-si señor- la sirvienta se alejó mostrando una cara de desesperación que Lucy noto asustada, recordando las aterrorizantes cosas que ella le había contado sobre esos "castigos"

-Lucy-chan- la miro sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado –supongo que trajiste un nuevo volumen de tu maravillosa historia-

-si señor- era inevitable, estaba que la carcomía los nervios, si por ella fuera salía corriendo de ese lugar y no regresaba nunca más pero su necesidad pesaba y pesaba mucho como para rechazarlo

-aquí lo tiene- le acerco un libro un tanto grueso

-magnifico- el rey ojeo rápidamente el libro

-espero que sea de su agrado-

-estoy seguro que si- el viejo miraba desagradablemente las piernas de la rubia –no solo eres tan hermosa como tu madre… sino que también heredaste su maravillosa forma de escribir-

-creo que exagera señor- se sintió apenada –aún me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de mi madre- una imagen de ella paso por su mente. Una señora rubia exactamente igual a ella solo que con un aire de madurez propio de una madre

"Layla Lucky, una renombrada maga celestial, que también una escritora con un futuro maravilloso" esos eran los comentarios que giraban en torno a ella por parte de la nobleza de Fiore. Pero en el ámbito que más destacaba no era ese si no su pasión que sentía por los templos de Zeref, unos templos discernidos por todo Fiore, que aparentemente guardan una íntima relación con la diosa del reino. Mavis la profeta que trajo esperanza al mundo en tiempos de desgracia y penuria, a lo menos eso era lo que contaban las leyendas

Esta era la máxima meta de Lucy, su pasión hacia el tema era casi igual o mayor al de su madre

-dime Lucy- el rey la miro algo serio –"esos" tipos te han seguido molestando-

-no señor… gracias a usted ya no nos molestan- se refería a los acreedores de su padre

-ya veo- rio confiado –estoy seguro de que ya no corres peligro- tomo su mano –no tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a tu padre en su desesperación al momento que tu madre murió… esta es una forma de remedirme-

-no tiene por qué hacerlo señor- se soltó del agarre algo incomoda

-claro que si… yo era muy amigo de tus padres… aunque la primera vez que nos hayamos visto no me reconocieras- paso hace algún tiempo, pero ella dudaba de toda esa historia

-espero que sepas agradecérmelo- la miro lujuriosamente, la rubia trago duro esta era la razón por la cual ella no le creía nada

-claro que sí señor- se calmó a sí misma, tenía que manejar la situación –por eso le doy mi historia… considerando que la originalidad no es mía sino de mi madre- la última obra que su madre estaba escribiendo antes de que cayera enferma

-lo sé- aparto la vista –y no te preocupes… no pienso sacar beneficio de ella… solo soy la caja fuerte que la protege-

-se los agradezco- eso también era una mentira pero debía tragársela ya vería la forma de quietársela cuando cumpla sus objetivos

-bueno señor…-

-no piensas llamarme Thomas… ¿verdad?- rio entre dientes

-no puedo hacerlo… sería una falta de respeto hacia el rey de Fiore-

-bueno Lucy-chan… como tú quieras- se dirigió hacia la puerta – ¿qué me decías?-

-Hmmm… ¿la paga?- se puso nerviosa

-¡se me estaba olvidando!- se llevó su mano a su cara

-¡Oye viejo!- una voz grave sonó en el lugar interrumpiéndolos -¡necesito hablar contigo!-

-Natsu…- el rey puso una cara de pesadez -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi?- se notaba fastidiado

-del tiempo en que nos conocemos… muchas veces… V-I-E-J-O- le importo un rábano. Lucy rio por lo bajo, no lo pudo evitar pero a lo menos lo disimulo muy bien o eso creía

-¿eh?- se percató de una mirada penetrante, era por parte del joven pelirosa que la miro al momento de reírse, se puso nerviosa.

Un joven un tanto alto, no mostraba tener más de 18 o 19 años, vestido con unas botas negras un pantalón blanco, un chaleco que mostraba parte de su abdomen, el cabello rosado salmón un tanto despeinado y unos ojos sesgados con la pupilas color verde jade que la miraban con insaciable curiosidad que hacía a Lucy derretirse por dentro. Los nervios la estaban destrozando nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma

-¿una tabla de chocolate?- se dijo a sí misma, era difícil no notar el tan bien ejercitado cuerpo que tenía, ya estaba acostumbrada, su hermano no tan era diferente y recordaba que su padre también era cuidadoso con su estado físico, pero algo en el pelirosa hacia que a ella se le suba la temperatura con verlo, una muy extraña sensación

-ejhem- el rey tocio con molestia alterando a ambos -¿Qué necesitas Natsu?- mirada feroz le dedicaba el rey a Natsu, que al darse cuenta rio burlándose de él

-Tengo un problema con los soldados… necesito que me acompañes… ahora- dio media vuelta y salió hacia del lugar –por cierto… muy linda la chica- dijo dándole un último vistazo a la rubia que aún estaba sonrojada por su presencia

-me disculpo por su actitud- el viejo miro cansado hacia la puerta

-no se preocupe- se rasco la cabeza con un poco incomodidad -¿Quién es el?... nunca lo había visto antes-

-estaba en la frontera norte del reino… llego apenas ayer… es uno de mis generales-

-¿¡tan joven!?- se sorprendió

-jajaja- el rey empezó a reír –de verdad lo parece… pero te sorprenderías por los trucos que tiene ese sujeto-

-…- prefirió ya no comentar mientras menos contacto e información tenga sobre esas personas era mejor para ella

-sobre tu paga Lucy… no puedo dártela hoy-

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué?- se asustó un poco, que tendría planeado el viejo

-no te asustes- tomo su mano –necesito que regreses mañana… el reino ha tenido muchos gastos en estos días y recién me llega un cargamento de oro mañana-

-entiendo- dijo con pesar, mas tener contacto físico con el que por la mala noticia

-asi que te espero mañana-

-téngalo por seguro- se soltó del agarre – mañana vendré-

-¡muy bien!- aplaudió –ahora me retiro a los asuntos de ese tipo… siéntete como en tu casa Lucy- se retiro

La rubia lanzo un suspiro de alivio –mejor me voy- iba hacia la salida pero se detuvo –aunque… Kinana podría estar…- su cuerpo le temblaba, por su culpa ella tendría que recibir ese trato miserable de nuevo pero buscándola e intentando ayudarla o consolarla no ganaría nada, a lo menos no por ahora, asi que mejor se fue

.

-¡ya llegue Lucy!- Sting abrió la puerta con un golpe –huele deli…- se quedó seco

-Hola Sting- un joven de pelo café estaba sentado en el sofá

-…cioso- miro hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Lucy degustando de la comida que estaba preparando –Hola Max- lo miro molesto

-¿¡porque tiras la puerta Sting!?- se le acerco Lucy

-…- se silencio era su mejor argumento en este momento, Lucy se molesta

-jejeje- Max rio por lo bajo

-a lo menos ya llegaste- le ayudo con la enorme maleta que traía -¿Cómo te fue?-

-de maravilla- sonrió sacando una gran bolsa de monedas –y eso que no estaba con mi asistente-

-sí que es mucho- Max miro la bolsa con interés –ser un mago de luz tiene sus ventajas-

-es que soy el mejor-

-tan presumido como siempre- Lucy le quito la bolsa –va directo a los ahorros- y se fue a la cocina

-¿Qué haces aquí Max?- se sentó frente a él, aun con molestia

-trae información sobre Erick- se acercó Lucy

-¿Erick?- Sting parecía recordar el nombre

-si… el prometido de Kinana-

-cierto… ¿ya saben dónde lo tienen?-

-no-

-¡entonces no haces bien tu trabajo!- le reclamo

-depende de muchos factores Sting- Max se rasco la frente –pero por lo menos baje el rango de búsqueda- ambos hermanos lo miraron curiosos –es rey sabe dónde está-

-¡ese viejo maldito!- grito Sting

-lo más probable es que sea un prisionero… lo difícil de averiguar ahora es en cuál de los tantos calabozos del reino esta-

-¿y cómo piensas averiguarlo?- le pregunto Lucy

-tengo un contacto que es un buen amigo mío en el ejercito del reino- afirmaba con cierto orgullo –no tardare en averiguar donde lo tienen y no solo el sino que también los demás que han desaparecido-

-ya veo-

-asi que eso sería todo… y bueno ya me voy- Max se puso de pie

-¿eh?... ¿no quieres quedarte a comer?- le pregunto la rubia

-no Lucy gracias… si me quedo Sting me va matar con la mirada-

-no le hagas caso… además eres algo feo y definitivamente no eres mi tipo- le dolió Max

-jajaja- las risas eran inevitables

-bueno… suerte- despidieron a Max quedando ambos dispuestos a comer

Unos 10 minutos después ya estaban comiendo

-¿¡cómo que tienes que volver a ir mañana!?- Sting grito molesto

-¡cálmate!- le grito más fuerte –quiero comer tranquila-

-pero…- sentía impotencia –viejo cabrón… mañana yo voy contigo-

-no es necesario Sting- lo miro con gesto cansado

-pero esto es sospechoso…-

-lo se…- puso una cara triste –pero no tengo de otra… además quiero saber que paso con Kinana… todo lo malo que le esté pasando ahora es mi culpa- apretó con fuerza la cuchara, sentía mucha rabia de sí misma

-ella es fuerte… va superarlo- Sting la abrazo

-gracias- se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que salieron continuado con la cena, la imagen de un extraño pelirosa paso por su mente junto a esa extraña situación

-Sting…- lo llamo -¿Qué tanto sabes sobre los generales del rey?-

-¿Generales?- Sting se puso a pensar -no mucho… los más conocidos son José el mago "Oscuro" y Minerva la "Sádica"… pero estoy seguro que tiene unos cuantos más… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-es que hoy mientras hablaba con el rey… conocí uno-

-¿y qué tal?- la miro concentrado

-n-nada especial- dejando de lado la increíble reacción que tenía con el pelirosa –aunque si me sorprendió un poco por su edad-

-¿su edad?-

-si- termino de comer –no pasaba los 20- Lucy tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –además era muy guapo- eso último se lo dijo para sí misma

-un general de menos de 20 años... nunca escuche algo parecido-

-y aparentemente no es del agrado del rey… no será él… el contacto de Max- el comentario sorprendió al rubio

-no lo creo- rio entre dientes –es cierto que Max es bueno con la información… pero tener a un general de informante es pensar demasiado-

-tienes razón- se llevó los platos a la cocina

-¿me pregunto si lo volveré a ver?-pregunto al aire

-¿Qué?- el rubio la siguió

-nada- acallo las siguientes preguntas de hermano celoso lavando los platos, para asi acabar este dia que sería el comienzo a una aventura que a ninguno de los dos se les habría cruzado por la mente

.

* * *

><p>Ahí tienen el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente sale en una semana, como ya había dicho en el otro fanfic el próximo domingo<p>

Saludos n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona

-hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _diálogo en cursiva son pensamientos

"…" tres puntos, serian como las comas, en si para entrecortar los diálogos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino al supertroll Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

.

.

.

-¿eh?- al dia siguiente Lucy fue al castillo del rey, como había quedado -¿Dónde están los guardias?- el portero de siempre que la atendía al llegar no estaba, estiro la cabeza un poco para ver qué pasaba adentro, todos los guardias estaban corriendo por los alrededores -¿Qué habrá pasado?- se acercó al enorme portón

-¡oh!- una chica de purpura claro se le acerco, tenía un uniforme de sirvienta -es Lucy-sama… ¡ábranle inmediatamente!- le ordeno a unos guardias que pasaban por ahí

-bienvenida Lucy-sama- le hizo una reverencia

-Hola Laki-san- ella era la jefa de las sirvientas, también pertenecía al pueblo cercano donde viva Lucy, según lo que Kinana le conto no hace mucho tiempo que logro obtener ese puesto

-el señor Thomas la espera en su despacho… pase por favor- la dirigió por el lugar

-gracias- la sirvienta se despidió dirigiéndose a los pisos superiores, Lucy abrió la puerta que tenía en frente y ahí estaba el rey revolviendo un par de papeles, se notaba sumamente molesto

-H-Hola- Lucy no es alguien que conozca mucho del rey, asi que verlo enojado es algo nuevo, tenía un poco de miedo

-Lucy-chan- cambio un poco su actitud -¿Cómo estás?-

-bien- se acero al escritorio –el lugar está un poco ajetreado ¿no?-

-si- frunció el ceño –un dolor de cabeza… ¡no!... dos dolores de cabeza- apretó su puño con rabia –voy a eliminar uno hasta que no quede nada de el-

-¿eh?- se puso nerviosa

-lo siento- tomo un sorbo de la copa que tenía cerca –el dinero lo tiene mi tesorero… en unos minutos le digo que te lo traiga-

Ella solo asintió, mientras el rey se puso de pie –lamento no poder atenderte como se debe… nos vemos el siguiente mes Lucy-chan-

-no se preocupe- sonrió –espero que pueda solucionar sus problemas pronto-

-yo también… adiós- salió del lugar. Unos diez minutos pasaron hasta que el tesorero llego con las cien monedas de oro, eran más de las que había acordado, a regañadientes tuvo que aceptarlo, quedar muy en deuda con el viejo era lo que menos quería. Después de eso se dispuso a salir del lugar, antes de hacerlo vio a Kinana entrar a la cocina, la siguió

-K-Kinana- entro algo temerosa

-¡Lucy!- corrió a abrazarla, estaba alegre

-¿estás bien?- la miro rara, no debería estar asi, era bueno pero algo debió pasar

-si- le sonrió, aun había cierta tristeza en su rostro, pero comparada a la actitud que tenía un mes antes cuando fue que peor lo paso, esta radiante

-me alegro que estés bien… supongo que ayer te libraste de eso-

-…- Kinana miro a su alrededor, en ese momento entro Laki, las vio un momento y siguió su camino –tuve ayuda con eso… no pasó nada… aunque no puedo contarte los detalles- le susurro

-no es necesario… el que este bien es lo que me importa… después de todo el que estés aquí es mi cul…- Kinana la detuvo

-no lo digas… sabía lo que hacia esa vez…-

-¡BANG!- un ruido fuerte sonó por todo el castillo, el primer piso empezó a temblar asustándolas, duro unos cuantos segundos

-¿Qué paso?- Lucy se había sostenido de Kinana que hizo lo mismo con ella, ambas cayeron

-al fin lograron abrirlo- dijo Laki que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡kyah!- ahora era el grito de una mujer, curiosas asomaron el rostro por la puerta mirando las escaleras, ahí bajaba una joven de pelo verde envuelta en sabanas, acompañada por tres guardias

-¿la princesa Hisui?... pensé que no estaba en el reino- comento Lucy

-llego ayer después de que te fueras- Kinana estaba atrás de ella

-Hmmm…- siguió mirando curiosa la escalera, cuando ya pensaba alejarse alguien bajo gritando eufóricamente

-¡estás muerto Dragneel!- junto a él, bajaban otro grupo de guardias tenía varios barrotes concadenas que rodeaban a un joven que estaba en medio

-¿el?- dijo Lucy sorprendida al verlo, pues el que estaba encadenado no era alguien más que el pelirosa que vio el dia anterior

-¡te dije que no pusieras ni un dedo sobre ella!- se detuvieron al pie de la escaleras -¡te lo dije!- le clavo su espada en el abdomen, la rubia trago duro

-ella fue quien se acercó a mí- no se inmuto ante el apuñalamiento, más bien parecía estar contento –yo solo le di lo que siempre le ha gustado… después de todo no es diferente de ti que abusas de muje…- antes de que pudiera terminar, uno de los guardias le dio con una mazo gigante en el rostro

-¿quieres morir?- el pelirosa, miro molesto al tipo que lo golpeo, el retrocedió asustado

-¿Quién demonios es?- Lucy miraba muy sorprendida, ese golpe habría matado a cualquier persona normal o por lo menos dejarlo desmayado, pero él estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

-aquí el único que va a morir eres tú- el rey volvió a clavar su espada en su abdomen, retorciéndola dentro de él. El pelirosa lanzo un quejido de dolor

-¡llévenlo a las celdas!- grito mientras el volvía a subir las escaleras –ya saben qué hacer con él y que no los intimide con esas cadenas puestas no les hará nada

-¡SI!- respondieron al unísono comenzando a moverse. Lucy miraba atenta al pelirosa, le daba cierta pena ya que por la conversación entre ellos entendía un poco cual era el problema. Hisui E. Fiore, la hija del rey, futura heredera del reino, al igual que su padre tenía un rumor no muy bueno que siempre iba acompañado con su nombre, era una ninfómana, a lo menos esos era los rumores que rondaban alrededor de ella, dicho por varias de sus victimas

Mientras pensaba en ello, Lucy noto un tatuaje extraño en la espalda del pelirosa –ese símbolo es…- Lucy conocía muy bien el símbolo, lo había visto muchas veces en los libros de su madre –es de los templos de Zeref- un montón de ideas empezaron a cruzar por su mente y la principal. Él sabía algo de los templos

-ustedes dos- antes de irse, el rey miro molesto a la entrada de la cocina –salgan de ahí antes de que me enoje-

Lucy se puso nerviosa, se supone que debería haberse ido, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla ahí

-discúlpenos señor- Laki se le adelanto junto a Kinana dejándola atrás de ellas

-asi que eran ustedes- las miro algo incrédulo –bueno… manden a limpiar este desastre… además ocúpense de la habitación de ese malnacido- apunto a una mancha de sangre –voy a estar en mi habitación… nadie pero NADIE puede molestarme- ella asintieron mientras el Rey terminaba de subir las escaleras

Un par de minutos pasaron, antes de que tan siquiera se movieran, Lucy lanzo un gran suspiro –gracias chicas- se puso de pie

-yo me encargo de las escaleras… Kinana tu ve a la habitación del joven Dragneel… deshazte de todo lo que haya ahí-

-entendido- afirmo, Laki se retiro

-oye Kinana- Lucy miro las escaleras

-si Lucy-

-me dejarías subir contigo a su habitación- Kinana la miro sorprendida

-¿para qué?-

-hay algo que tengo que ver- aun sin recibir la aprobación de su amiga Lucy ya subía las escaleras

-Lucy espérame- se resignó al instante

.

.

.

Lucy entro lentamente a dicha habitación la puerta estaba destrozada y la pared agrietada, al entrar se encontró con una habitación sumamente desordenada, imaginando lo que paso ahí no la sorprendía mucho. Junto al piso estaba un vestido, probablemente sería de la princesa

-¿por qué quieres estar aquí Lucy?- Kinana la siguió algo preocupada, si alguien la veía tendría muchos problemas

-quiero ver qué relación tiene con los templos- le dijo mientras comenzaba a revolver a un más el lugar, había un librero y un pequeño escritorio

-¿relación con qué?- Kinana no sabía nada sobre el tema, asi que no la entendió pero igual se puso a buscar a ver si encontraba algo extraño

Pasaron varios minutos buscando algo que le sirva o diga qué relación tenia Natsu con los templos de Zeref, prácticamente revolvió todo el lugar complicando más el trabajo de limpiar para la pobre Kinana

-Lucy ya basta- se quejaba casi llorando

-¡no hay nada!- se frustro pateando la cama, que se derrumbó levantando polvo -¿pero qué demonios?-

-Lucy-san controla tu fuerza-

-¡pero no lo patee tan fuerte!-

Una vez que se despejo el ambiente noto que atrás de la cabecera, en la pared, había un hoyo. Lucy se acercó palpando lo que había dentro y sintió un pergamino

-¿Qué es esto?- lo saco, era un mapa de todo el continente, el papel estaba bastante desgastado -¿estas marcas son?- en el estaban marcados varios de lugares, uno le llamo mucha su atención -es el mismo mapa que tiene mi mamá-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- un guardia entro a la habitación, sorprendiéndolas a ambas

-¿eh?...- Kinana cubrió a la rubia que guardaba como podía dicho pergamino –estaba aquí a punto de limpiar el cuarto del joven Dragneel-

-¿y quién está ahí atrás?- se acercó apartando a Kinana del paso -Lucy-san… ¿no sabía que seguía aquí?-

-si… quería conversar un poco con Kinana… ya sabe qué hace mucho no lo hago- para fortuna de ella ese guardia era el mismo que siempre la recibía en la entrada, su familia vivía en el mismo pueblo de Kinana asi que sabía de la amistad entre ellas

-si… la entiendo- se portó amable –pero creo que es mejor que se retire... yo la acompaño-

-claro…- se puso su mochila de nuevo –nos vemos Kinana- ella se despidió con la mano

.

.

.

-¿¡que!?- Sting se atraganto con la comida, estaba con Lucy quien le había llevado un poco de comida al lugar donde trabajaba

-¿estás loca?- la fulmino con la mirada

-no te pases- le dijo algo tímida

-pero…- dejo su plato a un lado –esto es demasiado Lucy-

-lo sé- lanzo un suspiro -sé que suena loco… pero tengo que hacerlo- saco el mapa

-de paso esta esa cosa… no entiendo como tuviste el valor de robártela-

-¡no me la robe!- desvió la mirada –solo lo tome prestado sin que su dueño lo sepa-

-es lo mismo Lucy- bufo molesto

-además si lo que planeo sale bien se lo voy a devolver- sonrió –asi que debes ayudarme-

-en serio que estás loca- volvió a su comida

-pasa algo chicos- Max pasaba por el lugar -están discutiendo muy avivadamente… ¿Qué traman?-

-hola Max- se puso de pie –llegaste caído del cielo- Lucy lo miro algo coqueta

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le pregunto a Sting, ya sabía sus mañas

-una nueva locura- era tiempo de regresar a trabajar –más te vale que la rechaces- se fue

-bueno Max necesito que…-

-No- tenía pensado irse

-¿eh?... no te vayas-

-lo siento Lucy… la última vez las cosas no salieron muy bien- ambos recordaron a Kinana –lo estamos haciendo lento pero es más seguro… lo siento-

-por lo menos escúchame- no lo dejo irse –además no tiene nada que ver con el ejército revolucionario… por lo menos no por ahora-

-Hmmm…- le pico la curiosidad –está bien… dime- había pesar en su voz

-pues…- Lucy trago duro –necesito que me ayudes a entrar al castillo de noche-

-NO-

-te dije que por lo menos me escuches- se quejó infantilmente

-ya lo hice y no Lucy… lo que me pides es una locura-

-lo sé- hizo un puchero –pero es que es importante… mira esto- le entrego el mapa

-¿un mapa?- a Max le pareció haberlo visto antes -¿Qué tiene este mapa?-

-estoy casi segura de que este mapa muestra donde se encuentran todos los templos de Zeref- se emociono

-¿los templos de Zeref?... aun sigues con eso-

-claro que si… no pienso rendirme-

-no lo sé…- Max no pidió negar que la idea lo atraía, ya habían intentado antes encontrar uno de los templos, el lugar lo había deducido la madre de Lucy antes de que muera pero cuando fueron a dicho lugar no encontraron nada

-¿de quién obtuviste esto?-

-pues…- rio nerviosa –de alguien que de seguro está en las celdas del castillo-

-es toda una locura- la miro, su emoción lo conmovió un poco –está bien… ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?-

-hoy en la noche si es posible-

-veré lo que puedo hacer… espérame en tu casa lista por si acaso- Lucy asintió contenta

.

.

.

Ya de noche en ese mismo dia, cerca del castillo, se podía ver la silueta de tres cuerpos moverse por los alrededores

-apúrate Sting- le reclamaba Max

-no me molestes- su molestia se podía sentir en el aire

-si vas a estorbar… mejor no venias Sting- aumento Lucy

-…- prefirió seguir el paso, era el mismo reclamo desde que salieron

-oigan- Max se había adelantado, junto a él estaba un carruaje muy bien camuflado –dejen de pelear y apúrense-

-_ya están todos aquí_- escucharon una voz pero en su mente

-¿Qué paso?- Sting se alteró un poco ya que nadie estaba ahí

-Hola- un joven moreno estaba sentado en el puesto de conductor del carruaje -fui yo- alzo la mano

-él es Warren Rocko… usuario magia telepática- los presento Max

-un gusto, chicos- los saludo sonriente

-oh… ¿magia telepática?... que genial- a Sting le brillaban los ojos, le pasaban con cualquier tipo de magia nueva que conocía

-¿para qué vino?- Lucy le pregunto a Max mientras Sting se daba a conocer con Warren

-él es quien los va acompañar adentro del castillo-

-¿él?... pensé que ibas a venir tú con nosotros-

-no- rio un poco –esta se consideraría como una misión de infiltración y él es apto para eso con su magia de telepatía en cambio yo sería más para ataque-

-si tú lo dices- no estaba convencida

-bueno… yo los espero aquí… se lo mas rápida que puedas Lucy no podemos arriesgarnos a nada- ella sintió

-tu Sting vas junto a Lucy… según tengo entendido dentro del castillo no hay muchos guardias pero intenta ser lo más discreto que puedas si- lo miro desganado pero termino aceptando

-tu Warren estarás más atrás de ellos… ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer-

-¡déjamelo a mí!- empezaron la incursión al castillo, Max se acercó al punto ciego de la defensa tocando con ambas manos el muro, este se volvió arena creando un hueco enorme

-entren- los tres entraron pasando rápidamente el jardín

-_hay tres guardias adelante_- les aviso Warren

_-¿Cómo sabes?-_ le pregunto Lucy

-_no solo puedo comunicarme con los demás por la mente, sino que también puedo detectarlos en un radio de 25 metros, leyendo sus pensamientos-_ sonrió

-_es bastante útil_- cambio un poco su opinión de el

-_cambiaron su dirección_- se sentó como si estuviera meditando –_yo me quedo aquí… cualquier cambio en el lugar les aviso_

-_entendido_- ambos asintieron avanzando

-vaya tipo de magia más genial- sonrió Sting, a pesar de todo estaba contento

-tienes razón aunque me molestaría que lea mi mente-

-no creo que lo haga- siguieron avanzando, llegando a lo que sería la cocina, no faltaba mucho para las celdas

_-¿Dónde se encuentran chicos?-_ les pregunto Warren

-_en la cocina_-

-_muy bien_- tocio un poco –_en el lugar de las celdas hay dos guardias… ¿saben cómo van a entrar?-_

-_si… yo me encargo de eso_- le dijo Sting

-_bien cuando yo les diga avanzan_- pasaron un par de minutos -¡_ahora!_- Lucy siguió el camino que recordó en la mañana, hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, desde podían ver a ambos guardias

-ahora Sting- se puso en posición y una luz tenue salió de sus manos dirigiéndose hacia ambos guardias, cayeron dormidos al instante.

Lucy entro a la habitación, busco con la mirada al pelirosa notándolo al fondo bajando unas escaleras, tenía cadenas amarradas a su piel dichas cadenas estaban incrustadas en la pared, estaba dormido o por lo menos daba esa impresión

-…- trago duro al verlo, la espada que el Rey le clavo seguía en su abdomen además de que ahora tenía muchas marcas de quemaduras y cortaduras incluso le faltaba un par de uñas.

-_Escúchame Lucy… por ningún motivo vayas a tocar algo o ayudar al supuesto prisionero a menos que sea extrictamente necesario hacerlo… prométeme eso o ya no te ayudo_- recordó lo que Max le dijo, tenía la intención de sacar la espada pero se detuvo, por lo menos saco un paño limpiándole el sudor de la frente

-no deberías hacer eso sabes- se asustó al escuchar la voz del pelirosa

-¡oye!... no me asustes asi- siguió haciéndolo

-jajaja- le mostro una gran sonrisa, se sorprendió al verlo asi, era difícil imaginarse a alguien sonreír con semejante castigo en su cuerpo – lo siento-

-no es para tanto- se puso nerviosa ¿pero qué diablos le pasaba cuando estaba con él?, ni siquiera ni había cruzado más de diez palabras y le temblaba todo

-ya no lo hagas- ella se detuvo –tienes unas bonitas manos como para tocar mi asquerosas heridas… estoy bien-

-no lo pareces- si solo su presencia le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo, escuchar ese alago con su voz un tanto seductora casi hace que pierda la fuerza en sus piernas, una situación sumamente extraña

-¿a qué debo tu presencia?-

-quería preguntarte algo-

-Hmmm- la miro fijamente -¿es por el mapa en mi cuarto?-

-…- se quedó pasmada -¿Cómo lo sabes?- no lo pudo negar, era seguro que su reacción la delato

-solo lance una idea al aire… te delataste sola- rio entre dientes –además es lo único que se me ocurre por lo cual podrías necesitarme-

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese mapa?-

-directo al grano eh- cambio un tanto la mirada –no lo sé-

-¿Qué?-

-como lo oíste... no lo sé-

-¿Cómo puedes tener algo que no sabes de donde lo obtuviste?- el ambiente se relajo

-pues eso tiene una explicación… pero no esperes que te vaya a contar-

-¿por lo menos sabes que ese mapa muestra donde están marcados los templos de Zeref?- poco a poco Lucy se enojaba

-si… ya he estado en esos templos antes-

-no sé si creerte sabes-

-si no me vas a creer… ¿Para qué viniste aquí?- punto a su favor

-…- ahora si se enojó –bueno… sabes quién podría ayudarme a encontrarlos o descifrar lo demás que dice… solo lo he hecho en la primera parte-

-no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué nadie los conoce- rio con cierta ironía –piénsalo linda… si hubiera personas que tan siquiera sepan un poco sobre esos lugares hace mucho hubieran hecho incursiones y demás- Lucy frunció el ceño –solo he conocido a dos personas aparte de mí que saben sobre esos templos-

-…- Lucy solo espero a que continúe

-la primera no sé dónde vaya a estar inclusive podría estar… "muerta"- hizo énfasis en la palabra -y la segunda no te va ayudar a menos que yo mismo se lo pida-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-es claro…- rio confiado –si me logras sacar de aquí… te ayudare a encontrarlo… simple ¿no?-

-¿Qué?... ¿sacarte de aquí?... ¿ahora?- Lucy ya había llegado a esa conclusión de que podrían hacerlo para eso estaba el carruaje

-no ahora… estas cadenas están vinculadas con el baboso del Rey… si me liberas todos los guardias nos caerán encima… y bueno no te va a agradar lo que hace el Rey con las prisioneras tan hermosas como tú-

-no lo sabía- se sonrojo un poco haciendo un puchero –pero si pasa más tiempo… te podría matar… necesitamos hacerlo ahora-

-jajaja… no te preocupes por eso… él no lo hará-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

-porque no puede hacerlo… tú no te preocupes por eso… cuando recién me hayas sacado de aquí te ayudare en todo lo que quieras- dicho eso el pelirosa cerró los ojos, Lucy no se dio cuenta al principio pero si tuviera que describir ese momento parecería como si el tiempo volviera a seguir su curso

-oye… antes de irme dime tu nombre- intento despertarlo pero no se movía -¿estás bien?- nada todavía, lo siguió intentando por unos momentos hasta que se rindió y decidió irse

-¿no está ahí?- Sting le pregunto al verla salir

-si esta-

-entonces por qué no le preguntas… no tenemos tiempo Lucy-

-ya lo hice- lo miro extraña –estuve un largo ahí dentro… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-pero si acabas de entrar- se miraron extrañados

-¡chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero debemos irnos!- Warren estaba algo alterado –calculamos mal el tiempo y se viene el cambio de guardias tienen que salir ahora… lo siento Lucy mañana lo haremos de nuevo sin errores-

-¡salgamos de aquí!- Sting la tomó de la muñeca saliendo del lugar

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_ Lucy estaba sumamente confundida

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí está el nuevo capítulo ahora con título<p>

Muchas gracias a los que pusieron la historia en "Favoritos" y Follows" y espero que ese capítulo les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona

-hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _diálogo en cursiva son pensamientos

"…" tres puntos, serian como las comas, en si para entrecortar los diálogos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino al supertroll Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

.

.

.

-Hola Spetto-

-Lucy-san- le sonrió -¿A dónde vas?-

-al castillo del Rey- había pesar en su voz –ya paso un mes-

-eso veo… sí que pasa rápido el tiempo- la miro fijamente –pasa algo Lucy-san… te noto preocupada-

-no pasa nada- intento sonreír, cosa que no engaño a Spetto –solo que… hay algo importante que tengo que hacer y no creo estar preparada-

-pues…- la abrazo –tu eres tan decidida con las cosas que te propones… me recuerdas mucho a tu mamá… estoy segura que todo irá bien… solo ten confianza en ti misma-

Sus palabras la reconfortaron tanto que la abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su nana, lo que le tocaba hacer no era algo fácil y es lo último que hubiera querido, pero su sueño o más bien el sueño de su madre estaba por encima de eso

-_voy a cumplir tu sueño… mamá-_ era todo lo que necesitaba decirse a sí misma para continuar

-Gracias Spetto- dejo el abrazo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía –es mejor que me vaya- se despidió de ella en dirección al castillo donde aparentemente sería un dia bastante negro para ella o ¿tal vez no?

.

.

.

_-oigan… ¡esperen!- _mientras Lucy recorría el camino a paso lento recordaba lo que paso hace un mes después de su fallida infiltración

-_Ya te dije que regresaremos mañana Lucy… las cosas salieron mal-_

_-No es eso a lo que me refiero- estaba molesta, ella paso tiempo hablando con el "raro" pelirosa pero para ellos es como si no hubiera pasado nada, miro la luna y esta no había cambiado mucho su posición desde que entraron ¿qué estaba pasando?_

_Después de ello todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Warren que era la más cercana y planear de nuevo la incursión a menos esa era la intención pero se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar lo que paso ahí dentro_

_-¿magia para detener el tiempo?- se cuestionó Sting después de escucharla –según tengo entendido es una magia muy antigua y pocos la conocen… seguro que ese sujeto puede manejarla… es un general después de todo-_

_-no lo creo- Warren los interrumpió –yo fui prisionero en las instalaciones del Rey… cuando tiene a magos como prisioneros nos ponen cadenas supresoras de magia… es imposible utilizarla-_

_-¿entonces como explicas lo que paso?- Sting miro a Warren molesto –espero que no pienses que mi hermana está loca o que está inventando todo esto-_

_Warren trago duro al verlo poniéndose nervioso, sudaba mucho al parecer_

_-creo en Lucy- intervino Max –pero lo que dice Warren es cierto… nosotros en la resistencia ya hemos logrado obtener esas cadenas… es imposible utilizar magia- miro molesto al piso –si existe alguien que es capaz de usar magia aun teniendo esas cadenas puestas entonces quiere decir que es alguien increíblemente fuerte-_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto Lucy_

_-que es muy peligroso… sinceramente no había escuchado ni siquiera rumores de un general que tenga menos de 20 años… si ese es el caso es que es prácticamente un monstruo aun peor que los otros dos…- ahora puso su mirada en Lucy –creo que debemos dejarlo ahí y no relacionarnos con el… es la mejor conclusión- Lucy lo miro molesta y antes de que pudiera decir algo Warren se adelanto_

_-pienso igual… no sabemos que podría pasar si lo sacamos… es peligroso para nuestro propósito además el líder Makarov ya es muy mayor para lidiar con alguien asi- tomo un vaso de agua –no creo que los templos esos sean lo suficientemente valiosos para poner todo en peligro-_

_-¡retráctate!- le dijo Lucy ocultando su mirada en su flequillo_

_-¿de qué?- Warren frunció el ceño -¿de qué ese tipo es muy peligroso?... ¿por qué lo defiendes?... ¿no será que tienes otro tipo de relación con él?-_

_-¡bastardo!- Sting lo tomo por el cuello_

_-esos templos si son valiosos… son valiosos para mí- Lucy lo miro a punto de llorar –eran importantes para mi madre que se pasó todo el tiempo de su vida intentando descifrar lo más que pudo sobre ellos… no pienso dejar que alguien que no sabe nada del tema venga decir que no son "valiosos" asi que… ¡retráctate!-_

_-Basta- Max toco el hombro de Sting, que soltó a Warren_

_-lo siento- a lo menos Warren se disculpo_

_-bueno aquí no podemos hacer nada… todavía- Max se puso de pie –voy a ir a informar lo que paso a Makarov… asi que se paciente Lucy- tomo una capucha mientras iba hacia la puerta –voy a pedirle su opinión después veremos que ocurre… ¿está bien Lucy?- ella solo asintió_

_Max era de los pocos con los que ella tenía cierta comunicación del grupo revolucionario, el hecho es que ella siempre que pudo los ha ayudado, asi que les debían varios favores, además que las cosas que podrían encontrar en dichos templos era muy ventajoso para ellos, por eso la opinión del líder de dicho grupo era vital para determinar una decisión, Lucy era muy consciente de ello_

_Una vez Max regreso pasado una semana, le dijo que Makarov daba su aprobación para ejecutar el plan de rescate en el cual ella era parte importante, lo ejecutarían la siguiente vez que le tocara ir al castillo_

-muy bien- tomo aire al estar frente al portón del castillo -_¡hagamos esto!-_

.

.

.

-Lucy-sama… bienvenida- era Laki, la jefa de las sirvientas que la recibía

-Hola Laki-san- la mirada seria de ella ponía un tanto nerviosa a Lucy –vengo a ver al Rey-

-claro… la llevo a su despacho- empezaron a caminar, al entrar noto que el Rey estaba notablemente más feliz de lo habitual

-Señor... Lucy-sama ha llegado-

-justo a tiempo- se acercó a ella –como siempre Lucy-chan-

-¿Cómo esta señor?-

-de maravilla Lucy-chan-

-me alegro- le dio un nuevo volumen de su libro

-este es algo delgado ¿no?- lo miro un tanto decepcionado

-si… es que según la historia toda esta parte es una etapa de transición… pero llena de pequeños detalles que importan para lo que viene… además esta vez aparecen unos gigantes… le va gustar-

-estoy seguro de ello- saco una bolsa con monedas –aquí tienes-

-gracias- tenía que decirle a lo que en realidad vino, pero muy diferente a cuando escribe su novela, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo

-¿quieres decirme algo Lucy-chan?- era demasiado evidente

-si…- trago hondo armándose de valor –necesito que libere al prisionero que tiene aquí en el castillo- muy contrario a la reacción que Lucy esperaba, el Rey no se inmuto por ello más al contrario sonrió con ironía

-no sé de qué me hablas-

Lucy se puso seria –le hablo del joven de cabello rosado… el que encerró aquí abajo hace un mes-

-ohhhh hablas de él- se sirvió una copa vino –suponiendo que tenga a alguien asi aquí… ¿para que lo quieres?- sus ojos se iluminaron teniendo un extraño brillo rojo, era la magia que poseía el Rey, evidentemente no era un peleador habilidoso pero esos ojos le permitían ver cuando alguien mentía o no, asi de simple, un poder que lo llevo a donde está ahora

-es un asunto personal-

-ya veo- ella no mentía -lo siento Lucy-chan… no puedo- no espero otro tipo de respuesta después de todo

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno… debes de tener alguna idea de lo que él hizo… se metió con lo más preciado que tengo asi que no puedo perdonarlo- se molestó al decirlo –pero independientemente de eso… él es alguien peligroso… no sé qué tipo de asunto personal tengas pero involucrarte con él no te conviene-

-¡hare lo que sea!- el escucharla decir eso lo puso contento por dentro

-¿lo que sea?- la miro un tanto sorprendido -¿enserio no tienes ningún otro tipo de interés en el?- sus ojos volvieron a brillar

-no lo tengo- dijo firmemente

-muy bien…- se quedó pensando unos minutos –ya que todo esto es por un favor personal… yo también quiero que hagas algo personal para mí-

-¿de qué se trata?- a Lucy le parecía increíble, pero las cosas estaban yendo según como Makarov lo predijo

-no es nada grave… no te asustes- la expresión de Lucy no ayudaba mucho –pero necesito que no te vayas… hasta mañana- la tomo por ambas manos acercándola a el –luego de eso te entregare a ese desgraciado y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él-

-…- fingió pensar, ya esperaba esto

-está bien… mientras cumpla su promesa… hare lo que me pide-

-perfecto- sonrió bastante complacido –_al fin podre acabar con este estúpido juego- _la mirada que el Rey le propino en esemomento hizo que ella temblara de miedo, todo lo que Kinana le había contado con lágrimas aquella vez le iba a pasar esa noche, estaba segura de eso

_-no te muestres débil… Lucy-_ se dijo a si misma

.

.

.

El dia paso de incomodidad a incomodidad para ella, el rey se portó como lo que es, un caballero con una muy refinada educación y modales que harían que cualquier mujer pudiera tomar cierto interés en él, pero el aura de perversión que emanaba hacia que Lucy sienta miedo. Lo peor era que el no trataba de ocultarlo, era demasiado evidente, en miradas y gestos, aun asi ella resistió. Por la tarde, el Rey se puso a leer el libro que ella trajo, quedando fascinado como siempre lo mencionaba, además de eso le mostro un nuevo objeto mágico, eran unos lentes que te permitían leer libros a una velocidad inimaginable, ella quedo intrigadísima al verlos, después de todo para alguien que le gustan los libros como ella, ese sería un objeto muy útil

Por lo que le conto esos lentes lo obtuvo en uno de sus viajes a la casa de algún noble, de una pequeña señorita que parecía viajar junto a otra persona, que el Rey describió como intimidante, no le salieron muy caros

Por al anochecer tomaron una pequeña merienda, esta vez la princesa los acompaño, aunque ahora estaba vestida como una hermana de las que se mantenían en la iglesia a Mavis, no explicaron nada pero según los rumores que se manejaban en el reino, no era la primera vez que la princesa hacia eso para "encaminar" su vida, aun sabiendo eso Lucy prefirió fingir ignorancia

Asi el momento llego, ya de noche el Rey no paraba de sonreír

-bueno Lucy-chan… el momento ha llegado… acompáñame por favor… acabemos este maravilloso dia como se debe- descaradamente el Rey puso su mano en la falda de la rubia haciendo que muestre su delicada piel

-¿es necesario?- necesito sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para no patearlo en el rostro por esa acción –usted es alguien respetable pero… no creo que quiera estar con una mujer que no siente nada por usted-

-no te preocupes por ello- el Rey sabía bien que todo lo que dijo ella era mentira –solo soy un hombre solitario que rara vez puede disfrutar de esto… no me lo niegues por favor-

Lucy nunca había escuchado tanto cinismo en una sola frase, aun asi siguió fingiendo –ya le dije que haría lo que sea con tal de que me cumpla ese favor-

-está bien Lucy-chan… sabes que cumplo con mi palabra… asi que vamos a un ambiente más íntimo-

El rey se dirigió a las escaleras, Lucy subió primero a paso rápido, antes de él la siga apareció Kinana con una charola, parecía ser un poco de té

-Señor… no se olvide de esto- le entrego una taza

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es la medicina para su enfermedad… es hora de que se la tome-

-¿no puede esperar?- estaba muy ansioso

-sabe que no… Porlyuska-san se lo dijo claramente… ¿recuerda?-

-si lo sé- muy a su pesar se tomó la pequeña pastilla y subió a toda prisa, Kinana sonrió, sacando una pequeña lacrima de su bolsillo –ya se lo di… vengan en unos 10 minutos- al terminar, guardo la lacrima y actuó como si nada

Mientras Lucy ya había llegado a la habitación del Rey, ahí dentro estaba Laki que parecía dejar una prenda de ropa en la cama al verla salió

-póngase ese babydoll* por favor- le dijo al odio acompañado de un _suerte_

-gracias- Laki se retiró y Lucy paso a desvestirse para ponerse esa prenda, al terminar se miró en un espejo enrojeciendo al máximo, estaba prácticamente desnuda

-te ves hermosa- el viejo apareció vestido con una bata, además tenía pequeño frasco color rosa en la mano

-…- no dijo nada, la vergüenza no la dejaba

-asi que te quedaras callada- cerro la puerta –mientras grites y gimas cuando debas hacerlo no habrá ningún problema- ella trago duro, la voz que fingía amabilidad desapareció –pero antes… necesito que te tomes esto- le mostro el frasco

-¿Qué es eso?-

-una poción mágica… es para que la pasemos mucho mejor-

-¿mejor?- empezó a alejarse

-asi es…- el Rey se acercó rápidamente a ella, haciendo que se eche sobre la cama –con esto serás completamente mía- lanzo un bostezo inesperado -¿enserio pensaste que en verdad iba a cumplir esa estupidez de liberar a ese bastardo?... no seas estúpida-

-¡es un maldito!- intento alejarlo con fuerza pero no podía ya estaba totalmente sobre ella, tomo sus labios con fuerza obligándola a abrir la boca

-ahora te tomas esto y pasaras la mejor noche de tu vida- entre el forcejeo volvió a bostezar, su mente se puso pesada y antes de darse cuenta cayo dormido sobre Lucy que lo boto lejos de ella

-¿que acaba de pasar?- fue hasta la puerta apresuradamente, al abrirla se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí

-¿¡Kinana!?-

-Lucy estás bien-

-¿sabes que acaba de pasar?- estaba seriamente confundida

-no hay tiempo de explicar- saco la lacrima de su bolsillo –toma-

-¡Lucy!- era la voz de Sting

-¿Sting? ¿Tú eres responsable de esto? ¿Te dije que no intervinieras?- sonaba molesta

-me encantan las maneras que tienes para agradecer las cosas hermanita- rio –veo que estas bien… luego te explicamos cómo están las cosas… ahora necesitamos que deshagas el vínculo que tiene el Rey con las celdas de los prisioneros… ya sabes que tienes que hacer después-

-pero…- estaba bastante sorprendida –y los guardias… no me voy a poder mover por el lugar sin que sospechen-

-de eso nos encargamos nosotros… ahora ¡apúrate!- se cortó la comunicación, en ese momento un estruendo solo al sur del castillo

-¡es un ataque!- varios guardias empezaron a moverse

-tu sabias de esto- Lucy miro molesta a Kinana que solo asintió sonriendo. Lucy no tardo en volverse a cambiar de ropa, consiguiente a eso buscó el sello de vinculo en el cuerpo desnudo de Rey, según le dijeron a Kinana por lacrima-comunicación. Con todo el asco posible lo buscaron estando en la planta de su pie borraron el sello saliendo del cuarto

Al salir efectivamente ya no había guardias, de afuera provenía el sonido de varios ataques cuando fueron a ver ahí estaba un enorme golem de tierra. Sin perder más tiempo ambas bajaron, Kinana fue a traer agua mientras que Lucy fue a donde su prisionero

-¡Por Mavis!- se espantó al verlo, estaba todo sucio la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre seca, le pusieron más cadenas, prácticamente estaba colgando, lo más grave era la herida en su abdomen, la espada ya no seguía ahí pero a su alrededor estaba totalmente gangrenado -¿está muerto?- intento sentir su pulso y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba normal

-oye despierta- le acaricio el rostro, sentía mucha pena al verlo asi

-ibas a hacer una estupidez… ¿sabías?- ahora pudo sentirlo, nuevamente alrededor de ambos el tiempo pareció detenerse y él pudo hablarle, ¿parecía molesto?

-hola- por el contrario ella le sonrió –tienes un poder muy extraño sabes… por lo menos avísame para estar preparada-

-no cambies el tema de la conversación- se enojó aún más poniéndola nerviosa –ofrecer tu bonito cuerpo a ese malnacido… para salvar a alguien tan insignificante como yo era totalmente innecesario… te dije que no lo hicieras-

-¿eh?- al parecer sabía todo -¿Cómo sabes…?-

-no me subestimes linda-

-¡un minuto!- le tapó la boca – en primer lugar ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... y segundo ¡tú no me dijiste nada!... mas al contrario me dijiste que te sacara de aquí y que para eso tendría que detener al Rey primero-

-¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría ir contra el Rey para salvar a alguien que apenas conoce?- sonrió irónico –aprende a leer entre líneas… dije eso precisamente para que no lo hicieras… ya iba a salir de aquí a mi manera-

-¡si claro!... quisiera ver como lo haces con ese cuerpo tan magullado… apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie-

-…- ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato

-te ves linda enojada-

-no me vengas con cumplidos tan gastados y deshaz esta burbuja tan rara para que pueda terminar de sacarte de aquí "señor que dice las cosas entre líneas"-

-ok- el chico seguía sonriendo después de todo ese "cumplido gastado" hizo efecto, Lucy estaba muy sonrojada

Una vez vuelto todo a su normalidad, Kinana entro a los pocos minutos con un bol de agua

-ahora… ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí?- le pregunto Kinana al verlo, se fijaron bien y las cadenas estaban enganchadas a su piel bastante profundo

-tendremos que romper las cadenas- se fijó en un par de hachas que estaban ahí tomo una y después de varios intentos pudo romper una cadena, aunque la hacha también quedó destrozada –si seguimos asi… nos tardaremos mucho… debe haber otra forma-

-sácamela también del cuerpo… después yo hago el resto- pronuncio apenas el pelirosa, la cadena que rompió era una que estaba unida a su brazo derecho

-¡no digas tonterías!… además está muy profunda en tu piel al sacártela habrá una gran hemorragia que no podre controlar aquí-

-solo hazlo linda- Lucy volvió a sonrojarse. Con la ayuda de Kinana, que sonreía por ver a Lucy asi, lograron sacar la cadena de su piel. Efectivamente empezó a sangrar mucho pero lo detuvieron por momento vendándolo con parte de la falda de la rubia

-tienes unos lindos muslos- le comento el pelirosa

-¡cállate quieres!- estaba bastante nerviosa –muy bien ahora que harás "señor de cumplidos gastados"-

-bien que te gustan esos cumplidos – le susurro Kinana al oído

-no molestes-

-jajaja… bueno linda… necesito una cosa más… dame tu mano-

-sabe joven Dragneel… este no es momento para proponer matrimonio- el tono pícaro con que dijo eso puso más nerviosa aun a Lucy

-no es para eso… aunque tampoco es una mala idea… solo necesito que me des tu mano- a regañadientes ella se la dio, al instante sintió como que algo le fuera arrebatado, de pronto se sintió bastante cansada y agotada

-¿Qué me hiciste?- se arrodillo con cansancio

-nada malo- el joven prendió su mano en fuego, lentamente este empezó a cubrir su cuerpo y en un movimiento bruscos logro soltarse de todas las cadenas

-¿sabes que ahora morirás desangrado?- le comento Lucy

-lo dudo- le respondió confiado. El pelirosa empezó a concentrar su fuego en sus heridas y estas comenzaron a cerrarse

-eres un bicho raro- le comento ella poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-ya lo sabía- camino más adentro de la habitación hasta la última jaula, la rompió de un golpe y saco al hombre que estaba ahí

-¿Quién es el?- le pregunto Kinana

-un amigo que me ayudo mientras estaba aquí… es un buen tipo… espero que no les moleste si lo llevamos con nosotros-

-primero muéstrame quien es- le dijo Lucy ya que es tenía el rostro tapado con una bolsa. Al quitársela ambas quedaron perplejas

-¿lo conocen?- noto la reacción de ambas

-¡Erick!- Kinana se agacho, tocándolo por todos lados, no se lo podía creer

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto Lucy

-¿no lo sé?... el llego hace una semana aquí- ambos miraron a Kinana que empezó a llorar, conmoviéndolos -¿él es…?-

-su prometido- le afirmo Lucy –hace tiempo que desapareció y bueno como suponíamos el Rey lo tenía

-¿Lucy?... ¿Cómo es? ¿Ya lo sacaron?- era la voz de Sting por medio de la lacrima

-Si… además también encontramos a alguien más… no lo vas a creer-

-bien ahora le digo a Warren que los saque de ahí- corto la comunicación

-oh vaya- se quejó el pelirosa

-¿pasa algo?-

-el poder mágico que tome prestado de ti ya se me acabo… supongo que tendrás que llevarme cargado- sonrió

-¿Poder magi…?- antes de acabar la frase, el pelirosa perdió la conciencia cayendo al suelo

_-Lucy… ¿me escuchas?- _era la voz de Warren

_-si-  
>-¿Dónde están?-<em>

_-en los calabozos-_

_-muy bien espérenme ahí-_ un rato después aparecieron Max y Warren quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a Erick, cargaron ambos cuerpos y salieron del castillo. Al salir vieron como el golem ese seguía atacando el castillo, atrás de él, un grupo de encapuchados que peleaban con los guardias

-¿no vamos a ir por ellos?- le pregunto Lucy, noto que el carruaje al que subieron no iba hacia quienes peleaban en el otro extremo

-no hay necesidad… esos son solo títeres… Sting y los demás que estaban con ellos ya se fueron-

-no sabía que tenía a alguien que pudiera controlar varios títeres en el grupo-

-es una chica que se unió hace poco… se llama Sherry Blendy- Max miro atentamente al pelirosa –sinceramente es increíble que esté vivo-

-lo se…- lo miro con pesar –además es como dijeron… creo que solo será una molestia- continuaron con el viaje

.

.

.

-Gray-sama…- estaba dos jóvenes sentados en medio de un parque

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?-

-parece que Natsu-san ya salió- la chica miraba con atención sus manos que curiosamente estaban transformadas en ¿Agua? Las personas que pasaban por el lugar no dejaban de verla, pero se alejaban rápidamente, a su acompañante no parecía agradarle mucho esas miradas

-¿Cómo que salió?- sonaba molesto -¿entonces para qué diablos nos pidió ayuda?... ¡ese maldito!- levanto su puño con ira

-pe-pero…- la chica se tomó las piernas incomoda –nosotros nos tardamos demasiado… él nos pidió ayuda hace un mes…-

-no es excusa… además no es como si nosotros estuviéramos displonibles siempre cuando él quiera… tenemos nuestras propias vidas-

-yo también me moleste cuando nos llegó el mensaje cuando nosotros estábamos en pleno…- se puso roja con una sonrisa que mostraba gran gozo

-no lo digas- le tapó la boca avergonzado -¿y quién se lo llevo?-

-ese es el mayor problema- volvió convertir sus manos en agua, en ella se veía a Natsu recostado – no la reconozco- después cambio la imagen a la de una chica con el pelo rubio

-…- lanzo un suspiro de cansancio al terminar de verlo –supongo que tendremos que ir donde ella…- sintió un ligero escalofrió

-¿ella?- trago duro al recordarla, la imagen de una mujer de pelo color escarlata paso por su mente

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holas n.n<p>

Bueno ahí un nuevo capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado cuando debía pero la Universidad me tiene estos días en apuros y va seguir asi por una semana más, asi que el otro Fic "Mi Hermana" lo voy a poder actualizar recién hasta entonces

Lamento eso pero bueno, de nuevo gracias a todos los que pusieron el Fic en sus Favoritos y Follows, son un gran apoyo además de un agradecimiento especial a Chunchun, fue quien dejo el primer Review *u*

Chunchun: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que Lucy no será la damisela en apuros pero se va ir desarrollando conforme avance el Fic, Gracias de nuevo \('-')/ (como parece que no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction te respondo aquí, si la tienes es más fácil con eso para que tu responda por PM)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora hasta la siguiente

Saludos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona

-hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _diálogo en cursiva son pensamientos

"…" tres puntos, serian como las comas, en si para entrecortar los diálogos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino al supertroll Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

.

.

.

_-¿hay alguien aquí?- caminaba a paso lento, el lugar donde estaba no tenía un aspecto para nada agradable, un espacio un tanto abierto acompañado de muchos árboles totalmente desnudos, aparentemente sin "VIDA"_

_-¿eh?- al momento noto que si había alguien más, un joven a lo menos su silueta aparentaba eso, estaba rodeados de varias "cosas" por asi decirlo, no se podían distinguir por la distancia. Camino hacia él, su impulso era su curiosidad, pero se asustó al ver lo que había alrededor de él_

_-¿son cadáveres?- pronuncio asustado, había muchos cuerpos alrededor todos secos, como si hubieran estado hay por varios días, meses, o tal vez AÑOS_

_-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto temeroso_

_-…- le respondió pero no podía escuchar su voz, sus labios seguían moviéndose mientras sonreía, parecía estar contento, intento fijarse en su rostro fijamente pero tampoco lograba verlo_

_-¡te pregunte… ¿Qué quién eres?!- se enojó, por otro lado ese sujeto seguía sonriendo como si tampoco lo entendiera. Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Natsu_

_-¡suéltame!- lo tomo por el cuello, su sonrisa ahora se volvió tétrica, el forcejeaba en un vano intento por liberarse pero no lo conseguía. Puso su otra mano en su rostro tapándole la boca, ese momento sintió como si algo le fuera arrebatado, tomo su brazo con sus últimas fuerzas y noto como ambas manos se secaban de a poco, su tono de piel palidecía_

_-ERES MIO… NATSU DRAGNEEL- al fin pudo escuchar su voz, antes de deshacerse en el aire, ante la risa del otro joven que se sentó alrededor de los cuerpos_

-¡AHH!- grito con fuerza despertando del golpe, inmediatamente se miró las manos desesperado, su respiración era entrecortada y débil a la vez

-¿Dónde estoy?- calmándose lentamente, se fijó en la habitación, estaba un tanto oscuro pero era de dia. Intento ponerse de pie aunque tardaron en responder

_-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí esta vez?- _aparentemente esta situación no era nada nueva para él. Con bastante esfuerzo logro pararse dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo. Empezó a estirar músculos mientras observaba más detenidamente la habitación, pero lo mejor sería definirlo como una casa pequeña, además el olor en el ambiente era un tanto delicioso para él

_-¿vainilla con chocolate?- _al igual que el sabor de su helado favorito. Después de estirar bien y tomar prestado un short naranja que estaba a la vista, fue a la puerta _-¿Dónde diablos me habrá dejado esa linda rubia?-_

Frunció el ceño al intentar abrirla, estaba cerrada, busco en los alrededores pero no encontró nada parecido a una llave

_-asi que estoy encerrado de nuevo -_ se rasco la cabeza un tanto molesto asi que opto a sentarse en la puerta esperando a ver si alguien venia, aunque la paciencia no era su punto fuerte

-_y una mierda…- _se rindió a tan solo diez minutos –_no pienso estar encerrado de nuevo- _apunto a la cerradura y de una patada rompió la puerta

-¡kyah!- escucho un grito y era de una voz femenina

_-¡rayos!-_ la puerta término por caerse mostrando a la rubia tirada en el piso, junto a ella un par de bolsas de papel del cual salían unas cuantas manzanas y leche derramada. Se quedó ahí parado sin hacer un solo movimiento

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Lucy se frotaba su adolorido trasero, tratando de comprender que había pasado. Se sorprendió bastante al ver al pelirosa parado en donde debería haber su puerta

-¡tú!- se puso de pie

-…- Natsu se limitó a tragar duro, por lo poco que hablo con ella sabía que como mínimo le esperaba una sermoneada de varias horas y tal vez uno que otro golpe

-¿estás bien?- fue todo lo contrario. Ella empezó a mirarlo detenidamente toqueteándolo por todos lados, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí

-si linda- le sonrió confiado, tal vez ella no era el monstruo que se imaginaba –y si me sigues toqueteando asi me voy a poner mejor-

Ella frunció el ceño alejándose –si estás bien- el cumplido no cumplido su cometido, miro a su alrededor notando recién que la puerta de su casa no estaba en su lugar

-¿Qué hiciste?- señalo a la puerta en el piso

-pues yo…- se puso un tanto nervioso –no podía salir y… la puerta estaba cerrada… asi que…-

-asi que la abriste a la mala- le ayudo a terminar su frase

-bueno linda… no podía salir y espere un laaaaaaargo rato aquí sentado y bueno…- era un tanto sínico

-…- lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, se puso a recoger las cosas que había tirado

-¿no estas enojada?-

-si lo estoy- transmitió su furia con su mirada, el pelirosa no pudo más que temblar

_-es como ella-_ la silueta de una mujer de buenas proporciones cruzo por su mente

-pero es bueno que ya hayas despertado…- desvió la mirada de el –estaba preocupada- dijo en un susurro

-lo siento- la escucho -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- se agacho para ayudarle con las cosas

-dos meses- lo miro expectante por su reacción

-ya veo…- para sorpresa de Lucy, ni se inmuto por ello –supongo que te cause muchos problemas durante ese tiempo… lo siento linda- le mostro una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes un par de colmillos llamaron su atención a diferencia de las sonrisas que él le daba esta si parecía ser sincera, Lucy rio por dentro

-es Lucy- dijo en otro susurro

-¿eh?-

-mi nombre… es Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia- se puso de pie con una bolsa entre brazos –asi que deja de llamarme "linda"-

-oh…- tomo la otra bolsa –pensé que te gustaba… a lo menos tu amiga dijo eso- recordó a Kinana

-no me gusta-

-bueno… Luigi- señalo con su mano

-es Lucy- lo miro molesta

-Hmmm- se puso pensativo –entonces… que te parece Luce- Lucy no lo admitirá en ese momento pero la forma en que acababa de llamar le gusto

-como quieras- dio media vuelta hacia un baúl, sacando una caja -¡toma!-

-¿y esto?- noto que había herramientas en la caja

-para que arregles mi puerta… no pensaras que lo voy a hacer yo- alzo un ceja

-yo soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- tomo la caja sin protestar y fue hacia la puerta

-¿Natsu?- ya sabía su nombre, Kinana se lo había dicho pero que él se lo diga pues la puso algo contenta

-asi es… aunque tú puedes llamarme como quieras… algo como "querido" o "guapo"… lo que quieras-

-ponte a trabajar- se alejo

.

.

.

-Lucy…- ya de noche, Sting había regresado de su trabajo, miraba con molestia y desagrado a Natsu

-¿sí?- ambos estaban sentados frente al pelirosa, era hora de la cena asi que se dispusieron a ello. Miraba con cierta repulsión al pelirosa después de todo con su encanto y confianza no se imaginaba que su manera de comer fuera tan asquerosa, prácticamente estaba devorando todo sin importarle nada ni nadie, era un milagro que su vajilla estuviera intacta con semejante apetito

-¿Por qué no le pegas para que asi deje de comer de esa manera?- dejo de comer por el desagrado

-hazlo tú- en cambio ella si tenía hambre y mucha, la tarde con Natsu no fue nada tranquila

-…- el pelirosa trago un aparentemente último bocado con mucho esfuerzo –delicioso- miro a la rubia –cocinas de una manera espectacular Luce-

-cállate- se sonrojo por ello

-ya que acabaste de comer- Sting miro molesto al pelirosa –tenemos que hablar… aunque básicamente yo preguntare y tu responderás todo sin quejas…- espero a Natsu diga algo al respecto pero solo tenía una risa un tanto molesta par el -…y solo por esta vez dejare pasar el hecho que no llamas a hermana por su nombre-

-está bien- Natsu empezó a recoger su servicio, llevándolo a la cocina –y yo espero que no te moleste que haga esto antes de tu interrogatorio…- se puso a lavar el servicio -…además la manera como llame a "Luce" es entre ella y yo- estaba provocando a Sting

-lava esto también- Lucy recogió lo que faltaba –te ayudare- prefería ignorar la amistosa conversación

-como quieran- Sting bufo molesto

Varios minutos después de un silencio bastante incomodo todos se sentaron en la pequeña sala

-bien… pregunten lo que quieran-

-¿Quién…?- Lucy fue interrumpida por Sting

-no "quien"…. si no ¿Qué eres?- Sting cruzo ambas manos, Lucy lo miro molesta pero para sorpresa de los dos, se empezó a reír - ¿Por qué lo preguntan?-

-qué esperas que piense… al momento de rescatarte estabas tan mal que cualquiera pensaría que morirías en pocas horas… incluso la persona especializada para ello que trajimos no te daba más de un dia pero aun asi…- Lucy continuo

-…sobreviviste más de una dia… estuviste en ese estado durante una semana sin mejorar y como si fuera un milagro al dia siguiente cuando te revisamos estabas completamente bien… era como si tus heridas no hubieran estado ahí… pero aun asi no despertabas… hasta hoy- lo miro fijamente –tú no eres alguien "común" de eso estamos seguros-

Natsu se miró las manos, las movía probando su movilidad hasta que las prendió en fuego inquietando un poco a Lucy y Sting, miro a ambos hermanos

-no les voy a decir porque mi cuerpo se recuperó de esa manera…- Sting estaba por ponerse de pie, pero Lucy lo detuvo –pero el hecho de que haya estado inconsciente todo este tiempo es que…- se puso de pie de un salto prendiendo ahora todo su cuerpo en llamas –tenía que recuperar mi poder mágico… además por eso comí como un cerdo… lo siento-

-te dije que nos respondas todo- a pesar de que Sting era capaz de sentir el poder de Natsu no se sintió intimidado

-no lo voy a hacer- las llamas se desvanecieron –lo siento pero no confió en ustedes lo suficiente como para contarles-

-asi que te salvamos y no confías en nosotros-

-no aun… además yo no les pedí que lo hicieran… no iba a pasar más de un dia para que saliera de ahí-

-¿Cómo que no lo pediste?... pero ella…- Sting miro molesto a Lucy, ella solo desvió el rostro algo nerviosa

-solo interpreto mal lo que le dije- dijo Natsu con cierta ironía

-¡ya te dije fue tu culpa por no ser claro!- le grito Lucy

-lo sé- admitió Natsu –en realidad una vez saliendo de ahí pensaba buscarte Luce… después de todo este asunto se gestó por los templos… ¿verdad?- para variar esto lo dijo algo serio

-bueno si…- se puso nerviosa

-entonces… ¿tú también los buscas?- le pregunto Sting

-no… yo ya encontré los cinco templos-

A Lucy se le ilumino la mirada, mientras que Sting frunció el ceño

-¿y como son?- Lucy se sentó al lado del pelirosa, lo miraba atentamente

-pues…- Lucy lo interrumpió

-Lo pregunto porque ya una vez Sting y yo fuimos en busca del que mi mamá logro encontrar pero cuando llegamos no había nada ahí… me enoje tanto conmigo misma… pensé que me había equivocado en algo… no creo que mi madre haya cometido algún error pero aun asi…- a Natsu se le cayó una gota de la nuca por lo rápido que hablaba –revisamos todos lo alrededores y seguimos sin encontrar nada… siento que nos faltó algo… algún tipo de condición pero no logre hallar nada… asi que regresamos y me puse a leer por mi propia cuenta los libros que mi mamá tenia e intentar descubrir algo que se le haya escapado…- fue a su pequeño librero sacando tres libros grandes. Natsu miro a Sting pidiéndole ayuda pero el solo rio

-supongo que se tardaran un rato… me despiertas cuando acaben Lucy- se echó a dormir

-ok… ¡toma!- le paso los libros a Natsu que para variar se sentía algo incomodo

-¿y esto es…?-

-son los libros de mi mamá- los miro con cariño –antes de morir… ella pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo con estos… son el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella-

-ya veo…- Natsu ensombreció su mirada -¿y de que tratan?-

-la verdad no lo sé… sé que ese primero que te indica los templos y el lugar donde se encuentran- le mostro los otros dos –y en estos es más difícil todavía…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-no sé de qué tratan… mi mamá cayó enferma antes de tan siquiera hojearlos… además las runas con las que está escrita son totalmente diferentes… el guía que dejo mi mamá para traducirlo es inútil- sonrió bastante apenada

-Hmmm…- Natsu se puso pensativo –…dime Lucy-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-¿realmente estas dispuesta a meterte de lleno en este asunto de los templos?...- se puso serio, la miro con intención asesina para meterle miedo -…las podrían acabar muy mal para ti incluso podrías llegar a mor…-

-no importa- abrazo los tres libros –todo esto es por mi mamá… hare lo que sea para poder cumplir su sueño… incluso si eso lleva a tener que arriesgar mi propia vida- Natsu sonrió a medias al verla con tal resolución

-¿no piensas detenerla Sting?- le pregunto Natsu haciendo que se ponga de pie

-Eso es imposible… cuando se le mete a la cabeza no hay quien la detenga… en todo caso… ella es quien la única que le dio algo de sentido a mi vida y no pienso dejar que algo malo le pase… asi que estas advertido-

-No digas tonterías- Lucy lo callo de un golpe aunque no parecía nada disgustada por lo que dijo

_-realmente…- _Natsu veía fijamente a ambos hermanos a empezar a discutir _–se parece mucho a ti… supongo que a ella no le fallare como lo hice contigo-_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holas n.n<p>

Aquí un capitulo nuevo y enserio lamento mucho la tardanza u.u

Los trabajos tanto de la U como el que hace posible que tenga internet y demás :v pues se han puesto pesados en este tiempo asi que la verdad puede que me tarde en actualizar de nuevo… claro que si me hago un poco de tiempo entonces escribo lo más que pueda y subo un capitulo nuevo, ya que la historia en el borrador ha avanzado bastante

Sin más me despido y hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
